the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Detective Pikachu (film)/Credits
Full credits for |Pokémon Detective Pikachu. Logos Opening Warner Bros. Pictures and Legendary Entertainment presents In association with The Pokémon Company A Rob Letterman Film Pokémon Detective Pikachu Closing Directed by Robert Letterman Produced by Mary Parent Cale Boyter Hidenaga Katakami Don McGowan Music by Henry Jackman Casting by Sarah Halley Finn, CSA A Robert Letterman Film Pokémon Detective Pikachu Crawl Art Unit Production Managers Joe Caracciolo, Jr. Sam Breckman Cast TBA. Second Unit TBA. Legendary Entertainment TBA. Game Freak Inc. TBA. Creatures Inc. TBA. The Pokémon Company TBA. The Pokémon Company International TBA. Visual Effects by MPC Visual Effects by Framestore Visual Effects and Animation by Image Engine Additional Visual Effects by Rodeo FX Visual Effects and Visualization by Instinctual Visualization by The Third Floor Visualization Artists Daniel Armstrong Steve Brown Danny Clark Aaron Clement Chris Dawson Miran Dilberovic Heidi Elliott Marc Ellis Mark Ford Mitch Gonzales Adele Guilmin Bom Gurung Claire Hill Paul Koontz Charly Laurent David C. Lawson Mehidi Leffad Steven Lo Geoff Lou Matthieu Maillet Dominic Martin Andrew Miller Michel Morel Tom Mulhall Nora O'Sullivan Dylan Owen Alessio Rosio Eduardo Schmidek Alican Serbest Anastasia Sevrugina Yanko Slavov Santiago Sloarte Jibraan Taimuri Jason Thielen Fabio Tovar Hans Tsai Eric Tsui Gary Welch Rachel Wright Alexandra Zedalis Juraj Zuban Postvis by MPC Postvis Artists Jeremy Freeberg David Hickey Issac Hingley Tao Hu Caitlin Kennedy Steve Jin Sang Lee Tyler Nishikawa Anastasia Sevrugina Nathaniel Seymour Alex Sokoloff Kalyan Sura Amy Vatanakul Visualization Services Provided by Proof Character Photogrammetry by Clear Angle Studios Lidar Scanning by Motion Associates Ltd Additional 3D Scanning by Lidar Guys, Protagon & Scan Truck On-Set Dailies by Pinewood Soundtrack Album on The Producers Wish to Thank The Leadenhall Building and CC Land Mick Bagnall, Michelle Ross and Edward Dunlop at the City of London Photos/Artwork/Footage Courtesy of: Original street art by STIK iStock by Getty Images Classic Images Stock Footage LOLA Clops/ITV Archive Huntley Film Archives Footage from 'Home Alone" Courtesy of Twentieth Century Fox. All rights reserved. Shutterstock Tax Incentives Consulting Services - Entertainment Partners Canada With the Participation of the Canada Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With the Participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit Pokémon series of the video games and original Pokémon character concepts and designs developed by GAME FREAK Inc. The original Detective Pikachu video game was developed by Creatures Inc. Detective Pikachu underlying intellectual property is © 2018 Pokémon, Nintendo, Creatures Inc., and GAME FREAK Inc. This Motion Picture © 2019 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and Legendary. All rights reserved. Story and Screenplay © 2019 Legendary. All rights reserved. Original Score © 2019 Legendary Notes ASCAP All material is protected by copyright laws of the United States and all countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. and Legendary are the authors of this motion picture for the purposes of copyright and other laws. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution, or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject the infringer to severe civil and criminal penalties. The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred. Category:Credits Category:Pokémon films